Overprotective Big Sister Bella
by Jigoku Shoujo Enma Ai
Summary: Bella have a little brother! His name is Matt. Bella and Matt have a good relationship going. But when she meet Edward, they are slowing drifting apart. Can they stop the drift, or go their own way?


AN: I don't feel like going through each day of the Twilight book when We already know what going to happen, but I may had done it anyway. Oh and pick which one you perfer. Matt's Pov or Bella? I'm sorry for spelling mistake but my computer somehow don't have spell check and I can't figure out how to enable it. Bella is OCC because she have a brother who she's overprotective of. I'm a little obessed with Japanese and Deathnote and know a bit of Japanese too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own Matt. Steal him and I'll hunt you down faster that you can say vampires!

People may say I look out for my little brother too much. But I say I haven't. Maybe if I try harder, he wouldn't be withdrawn. I know if someone ofter me an immortal life in exchange for stop protecting my brother, I would refuse. My mother may think I'm overdoing the big sister's role, but she just doesn't understand. How can she understand when she act like there's nothing wrong with my brother? All she care about was Phil. She care more about him than my brother or me! I'm more than happy to move to Charlie with my brother.

"Onee-san?" My brother asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave a small smile. Matt is an intelligent child. But maybe in languanges, because he pick up on Japanese faster than I. I notice he was interest in it when I just started high school. So in 9th grade I end up taking Japanese. Brought the book home, and my brother practiced from the book when I wasn't using it. Such a smart little brother.

"What is it?" I asked. He pointed at the gate. People were trying to get in. Looking at the gate's number, I realized that it is our gate.

"Come on, Matt." I said, grabbing our bags. Matt grabbed his sketch book and followed me into the airplane. In a few hours we'll be at Forks.

12345678901234567890123456790123456789023456789012345678901234567890

"Look like we getting to Forks early." I told Matt who was probably drawing something from home. He barely look up from his sketch. Instead he nodded to show that he heard. I was slightly dispirited. Matt wasn't feeling social. He barely have spoken a word since our depart. Lucky some old people in front and behind us were sleeping so I was able to talk freely.

"Matt," I said, this time more forceful. This time he looked up. He stared at me as too say 'what?'. "We need to talk about school." This time Matt look up at me with scared eyes.

"Why?" Matt asked. I gave a small smile. I wouldn't let them find you. Don't worry. All I want to know about our new school is that you'll behave and try not to shrink away from other kids. Who know? Maybe some will be your best friends." I said cheerfuly. Matt stared at me with his blank brown eyes.

"No one will be my friend. Beside I find friends to be worthless and a waste of my time. In the end all they will do is backstabbed you." Matt said as his voice gotten a bit more angrier in the end. I practially want to hug him and tell him that not everyone is like that, but I restrained myself.

"Well, I think if you can can surivie a week worth of school, without getting into trouble, or getting complaints from teachers for not participation in class, then I'll buy you that set of paints that you have your eye on." I bribed. Matt gave a shy smile.

"Okay. Beside, we are landing in 2 minutes. We're almost 20 minutes early." Matt remarked.

"Aww, that mean we're going to have to wait for Charlie." I complained, sucessful at getting a smirk from Matt, which pleased me. I am always happy with any emotions I can get out from Matt.

"Can I listen to music on our way to Forks? It's an hour drive." Matt asked. I nodded.

"Only if Charlie said it's okay." I said. That was enough for Matt, he went back to drawing something again. We remain in silence with the rest of our time and suitcases left. It wasn't unusal for us to remain silence, just enjoying each other company. Sometime for hours on end. Unfortuanely Charlie came into view.

"It's good to see you Bella, Matt. Sorry I was late. I just got here and found out your plane was early." Charlie appolozied. "How's Renee?" Charlie continue on as he help us bring the suitcases to the car.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. It's great to see you too." I begin. At this Matt just nodded his head in agreement, not even bothering to speak. "Mom's fine. All Matt and I want to do today is settled in. And maybe I'll find a job here for a car." I said, somewhat speaking for Matt.

"Well, Bella, about the car, I found a good car for you. It's really cheap." He said. As we put our suitcases into the trunk of the car, Matt still held on to his sketch book and a cd. I begin to irrogate my dad about the car while Matt instert the cd and sat in the back while humming Raven Loud Speaker. We spend the rest of the hour listening to some musics from Naitomea. I think Charlie was surprise that Matt and I like Japanese music. All I can say to that is, 'hey if you have a manga obsessed fan, and introduce them to anime version show opening or ending song, be prepare in case they get too addict to the song and band.' That how Matt got addict to Naitomea. Charlie and I exchange a few comment about the weather. The only problem was that Charlie try to talk to Matt. He only succeed in getting a few words from Matt. We spend the rest of the time listening to Naitomea.

Eventually we made it Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three-bedroom house that he bought. I notice the truck in the driveway. To my intense surprise I loved it. I would have gotten out of the car and inspect it before thanking Charlie if it wasn't for a cough from Matt who somewhat remind me that he can't open the back door from the inside. I open the door for Matt who immeadiently grabbed some of his suitcases and struggled to bring it inside. I hurried to help him, but forgetting my clumsyness. I tripped over, luckily Charlie managed to catch me.

"Opps, sorry." I said. Charlie smiled.

"Just try and be more careful. I'll help your brother." Charlie said. I beamed.

"Thanks. And about the car, I think it's awesome. I'm looking forward to driving it." I said before hurring to get my suitcases, but I was more careful. It took one trip to get my stuff upstair, all because my sneaky little brother Matt helped me by taking some of my suitcases. A great thing about Charlie is that he left me and Matt alone to unpack. A few tears escape me as I look out the window. Matt, who was helping me unpack before I help him unpack, noticed, but didn't say anything. Silence was in the room, and somehow it comfort us. I fear for Matt and how will he fit in. As if sensing my worries, he look at me.

"Onee-chan shouldn't worry. Onee-chan is nice and pretty, she should try and make friends instead of fretting for my safety. She should find a nice boyfriend." Matt said. I shooked my head.

"I'm not pretty and you know it. I'm just average. And beside why shouldn't I fret about my brother's safety?" I asked. Matt remained silence. But sometime that's all he need to do. He's already making me feel bad about worry for his safety. We understand each other better than anyone else could. He's the only one I can connect well with. I help my brother set up his room, which consist of posting his drawing on the wall and put up some blank papers for him to draw later on the wall. His drawings are very well done for a kid. Somehow we didn't talk in the entire time.

I didn't sleep well that night even after I was done crying. I'm guessing Matt haven't either. He came into the room after I was done crying. We chatted a while in Japanese about how we should try and own a tri-color cat for good luck because good luck always escape me. We have a small laugh about that one. When Matt left I notice that he didn't draw the entire time he was here. It must be a huge restraint that I never knew he had. His school start 30 minutes earlier than mine. So I set the alarm clock early.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

I prepared breakfast for Matt, french toast, his absolute favorite thing for breakfast. For me, I just got myself cereal. I was surprised that Matt came down before I can go and get him up.

Matt gave a small smile as he sat down to eat and draw. This time he using a small notebook for his drawing, instead of the big one he always use.

"Ready for school?" I asked. I got a negative respond from Matt. "Well, look at this this way. This town is so boring, that nothing exciting happen here. Not like home. Beside we'll surive it." I said confidently. Matt just stared at me blankly. We ate the rest of our breakfast silcencly. As I drove Matt to school, I start to worry. It was a small school but a bit far away from my school. I worried about Matt. His school finished 30 minutes earlier than mine, and I can't look out for him or pick him up. His school is too far away from home so he can't walk home. I start to panic on what I'm I going to do, when Matt spoke up.

"Bella, I will be fine. I'll just walk to your school. Don't worry about me. I can scream for help or cursed their ears off, and I'm sure everyone will not come up to me to talk. Espically when all I been doing is drawing." Matt said, never looking up from his drawing. I sighed.

"Try and not give your teacher a hard time, okay?" I sighed as we pulled into the school. Matt's brown eyes stared into me. I knew him well enough that the unspoken words were said. "Just try." I said before he got out and head to the small school. It seem like a long drive to me from Matt's school to mine. But it may be because my mind has a lot of things to think about. I park in some random parking lot then walk all the way to what I assumed the office. I went into the office and get the slip. The lady at the front desk told me to get all my teachers to signed it then bring it back. Nothing eventful happen until lunchtime, if you don't count the fact that I keep triping over my feet.. Several times I have to correct some people to say Bella instead of Isabella. I think I made some new friends, but I forgot their name as soon as they introduce themselves. I just pretended to remember and talk a little about myself. Mostly introducing myself, but I listen to their chatter about teachers and classes. I try to keep up, but I just can't surivie it. My brother was right when I announced that I'll be moving to Forks to keep him company. He said, and I quote "They'll be talking in another languange that you won't understand and due to me being your only company you talk to every days, you'll think they talk too fast or too immature." Look like he was right.

I look around the cafeteria as inconspicuously as I can. I don't want to lose the only possible friends I may have. I notice a group of kids. They were sitting far away. Only 5 kids. 2 girls and 3 boys. One of the girl looked like a model. And the other one look like a fairy tale pixie. One of the boy look like a serious weight lifter and one other is a tall and lean blonde. The last of the boy look more boyish than the rest, but that's just my opinon.

"Who are they?" I said nonchatly. I might be talking about the weather.

"Who?" said the girl. I think her name was Jessica, or maybe Jazmine.

"Those group of pale kids." I said blankly as I dig into my food. Apparently I master my little brother's I-could-care-less tone. But really I was curious about them. They are so beautiful. But I shouldn't think that. They're like angels and I'm just an average girl.

"Oh them. That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who return to the table is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She explained. She then said that Rosalie and Emmett are together and so is Jasper and Alice. Then she proclaimed that they live together in a shock and condemnation tone. I restrained myself to roll my eyes. Even though it may cause gossip in my hometown too, I still feel frustrated with their prejudge behavior. My brother say not to care what people are doing unless they concern you. I felt the same way.

I asked Jessica which one are the Cullen because they don't look related. She explained that they were not because they are foster kids. When I said how nice was Mrs. and Mr. Cullen were for taking the kids in, she made a snide comment.

"I guess so," Jessica said reluctantly. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," She said as if that will lessened their kindness. People like her make me angry. Oh dear god, somewhere in the deep, deep, evil part of me hope my brother is suffering the same fate as me. It's not fair that I have to suffer with a spoiled princess who is jealous and all my brother is doing is drawing, answering questions, and draw some more. If I have to talk with Jessica too much, I'll go insane.

Lucky the bell rang at that time, sparing me from suffering too much. I got biology II along with a girl who remind me that her name was Angela. We would have walked in silence, except I asked about why there's no Japanese class here. Luckliy I already took two years of forgein languange so I can get into college instead of struggling in Spanish because I fallen behind too much. When she answered, she ask me why I want to know. I answered easily.

"Watashi wa Swan Isabella desu" I said. Angela look at me in confusement. "It translate to I am Isabella Swan." I explained. "I learned Japanese along with my little brother. He was interested in the Japanese culture. So I thought it'll be fun to learn together." I answered. Whatever Angela was going to say, she couldn't say anything because we got into biology class. All the tables were filled except for one. But I wasn't really paying attention to who going to be my new neighbor. I am really absent mind today. I turned to the teacher, got my slip signed. He sent me to the only open seat. I trip over once when I head to the desk. My neighbor was going to be Edward! I couldn't believe it. He seem to be stiff, watching me black eyes? Funny, I thought they were topaz. I pretend to ignore him by setting my books on the table and pretend to be interest in the teacher, and not the beautiful specieman next to me. I saw Edward leaning away from me at the corner of my eyes. I frowned. Did I smell bad? I pretend to play with my hair when really I sniffed it. It smell like ichigo. There's nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that I thought in Japanese again, subsituting strawberry for ichigo.

Why is it that when you want a distraction, the teacher always talk about what you already knew. Edward's hands cluntch into a fist. This class seem to drag more than the rest. I cursed in Japanese under my breath. When I accidently look up at him his dark eyes glared at me. I try not to flinch away and glared back at him before hurrily look back at the book. Why the hell was Edward juding me? Maybe, as much as I'll hate to admit it, maybe Jessica was right to be resentful. Maybe Charlie arrested Edward for speeding that Edward resent me for being related to him? I know it wasn't my fault I just got here yesterday. At that moment the bell rang loudly, making me jump and cursed in Japanese. Edward was already out of his seat and was out before anyone else. I glared at the door as if that will make it spill the reason why Edward is so mad. I forced myself to get up and hurry out too. I learned how to have control over my emotions like my brother who seem to have only 1 expression sometime. At least I'm not crying. I usually cry when I'm angry.

"Wait!" someone said. A blonde boy came up to me. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella." I corrected him. Blondy boy here introduce himself as Mike and asked if I need help finding my class. I was a bit insulted that he thought I can't find my way around, which I will…eventually. I told him my class was gym, and apparently kami—I mean god, hate me, because that what his class is too. He became bit too snoppy for me when he asked if I stabbed Edward with a pencil. Doesn't he know to let the sleeping dogs lie? And if I were to stabbed Edward, it's wouldn't be a pencil, doesn't he have any imagination? I'll just stab Edward with a tack.

I got my P.E. coach to sign the slip. I didn't have to dress today. I hate it here, at home it's just nesscary for two years, but this have to be four years. Maybe I can sprained my ankle and overwork it so much that I can't particpate in P.E. for two months. The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to return the paperwork to the office. It's their paperwork now! The warm office greet me, too bad the greeting didn't last long. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I notice his bronze hair before I realized it was Edward. He was aguring with the receptionist about transfering from 6th period to something else. I couldn't believe it was about me. The door opened again and my brother enter the door with his sketch pad in his left hand and a pencils in another, an older man was standing next to him. I instanly want to drag my brother away from the man and ask what the hell was he doing? But I restrained myself. Espically when the cold air came in. Edward's back stiffen and he look behind him. His eyes were filled with such haterd. I felt fear, before I squash that feeling down. I have a brother in the office, I barely show weakness. I just gave Edward a heated glare. The look only lasted a second on Edward before he turned back and said to forget it. Then Edward hurry out seemly casually, but I think he hurred out like the oni were after him. I handed the lady the signed slip. She asked me how it's going on my first day, and the man beside my brother gave a short intake of breath.

"Fine," I said strongly. Then I turned to my brother.

"**What the hell you're doing here?"** I hissed to him. Completely out of character, but I say that this situation call for it. Apparently my brother got into trouble at school. Matt didn't reacted to me cursing at him, and apparently the receptionist will have a story to tell to her friends when she get off duty, I can see her perking up..

"You're Isabella Swan?" asked the man a bit of concern steep into his voice. Probably having concern about my ability to speak English.

"Bella, not Isabella." I corrected. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm Mr. Baske. I'm Matt's princpal. I'm concern about Matt because he's a quiet child. All he does was draw. And children are complaining that he ignored them when they try to talk to him. Some of the teachers said that he slip up and speak another languange. Some of the teachers feel that he's too anti-social. And some of his drawing…" The princpal paused, trying to find some words and probably going to add more flaws in Matt.

"Realistic? I know, Matt's a great artist. And maybe it's the kids' fault, Matt take his time answering, and he can't be blamed for the kids' short attention span. I know it's not Matt's fault for speaking another languange when I been teaching it to him and we started talking in that languange." I said, becoking Matt to come to me. Matt scurried behind me. The princpal seem frustrated.

"I'll like to talk to your dad." He said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to get him to see your side of things. He barely know my brother." I said sternly. "Beside I gotta go today." I added. I left the office with Matt tailing me.

When we got in the truck, I start the car and pulled out.

"Nande?" I asked quietly. Matt, being the smart mouth answered me.

"Why what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He replied avoiding the subject. I inhaled a deep breath. Matt must be having a bad day too, otherwise he wouldn't be giving me cheek.

"I have a really bad day, Matt-kun, some teme have a grudge against me" I said, accidently slipping up and add Japanese to my sentences. When I get stressed out I tend to switch back and forth from english to Japanese.

"One of the kid try to pick a fight with me." Matt begin. I keep doging him, but then his friend took part in a fight. He pushed me to the ground, my hand were free. I got up and told that friend 'Once is once' then I kick him like how L would kick." Matt described. "I just didn't expect him to skidded back a few feet just him falling to the ground. The guy who orginally bullied me back off. Luckily one of the teacher told the princpal that it was self-defense, unfortanely the princpal wanted to see my drawing." Matt said. I made an oh sound.

"Which drawing were you working on now?" I asked.

"Beautiful pink ballet shoes stained in blood." Matt replied as he went back working. I wasn't too unnerved by his description. He drew more violent drawing than this. I sighed. He probably had a nightmare last night, probably involving something to do with ballet shoes. If he does have a nightmare, of course he'll draw violent drawings, its his only outlet.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered. Nice to say today been an eventful day for me and Matt. We finally pulled up into the driveway. I wasn't sure how will Charlie will react to hearing that Matt got into a fight, so I made Matt finish his homework faster, and then against his wishes, he got sent to his room early. Not that it was a problem. I cooked dinner from the fishes that Charlie caught, but I also made some chicken for Matt, Matt hate fish. I finshed my homework before dinner was ready. So I was able to have time to reflect about what happen to me and that rude, but beautiful boy. I racked my brain for anything that I could have done. But nothing came up. At least when Charlie came in, he distract me from my train of thoughts.

"Hey dad. How was work?" I asked, serve dinner to Charlie before going back to get a plate for Matt.

"It was good, but I got a phone call from the school." Charlie said before motioning for me to sit down, which I oblied. "What happen Bella? Why did Matt's school call me and told me that Matt is in trouble for fighting and his drawing is something that be left undesireble." Charlie asked seriously. As if he thought this was already turning out to be a bad idea.

"Dad, I don't know what they told you. But I do know that Matt will not fight unless, 1. he was provoke or 2. he was outmatch and it wasn't a fair fight. His drawing is good. He made it seem life-like. But, that's the problem. He doesn't have any other outlet beside drawing. And when he draws he always draw what he seen or something he make up. Matt already told me that two kids fought him. The second kid try a sneak attack. So naturally, Matt will react rather violently to that. Being pick on, getting use to a new place, not being able to talk to me for a long time is too much for Matt. Back at home, my high school was next door, seperated by a fence, so Matt was able to vent his problems to me at snack and lunch times." I replied, rather coldly. Charlie seem surprised by my protectiveness of my brother.

"Renee was right." He muttered, but in a low voice, obviously not expecting me to hear. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Charlie blinked, then he looked a little sheepish.

"Renee said that you are protective of your brother, sticking up for him and all that, but she didn't say that you can be scary when you are in your protective mode." Charlie said chuckling a little bit in the end. I couldn't help but smirked. "I'm going to take your opipion on this matter for now, but, next time there will be consquests." He said. I grinned.

"All right. Don't worry. I'm going to give this chicken to Matt. He loves chickens." I said.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

For the rest of the week, it was horrible. Edward din't show up at all in any of his class. Matt reported that the kids are trying to pick on him more, and the princpal try to look at his drawing. But now he just draw realist drawing of the school and its hallway, and staff members. We couldn't work out a way to pick him up. So I pick him up after school, in front of his school. Finally the first weekend pass. Matt and I spend the Sunday listening to music, and talk about my latest obession with Gunslinger Girl. I cried while reading volume 6 for the first time, so we end up talking about the morality of it, then the morality of the world, which then lead into a mini argument on whether Light was right to punish those criminals. It was no big thing, and Matt promised me that he'll draw Petra in a ballet uniform if it'll make me feel better.

When Monday finally rolled around it turned out to be snowing. I return some greetings to some strangers in the school parking lot out of politeness.In English we had a test, but I pass that. It was too easy. Because Mike was in my class, I had to walk with him. It didn't help that it started to snow. I told Mike that I didn't like snow very much, using that as an excuse I hurried ahead. I also warn him not to expect me at lunch. I might shut myself in a classroom. The only thought that occupy my head at the moment was poor Matt. Matt despite the cold. He admire snow, but he hate being cold. You can't have one without the other, so Matt perfer to watch from the window.By the time lunch come around I had my binder out as defense.

Kids everywhere were throwing snowballs at each other. Evil snow. Some already got into my shoes. I quietly avoid other kids without drawing their attention, or snowballs. Once I arrived at my next classroom I made sure my back is protected by the walls. So now I only have three side to protect myself from the attacking kids, in case they get any funny idea. I don't mind missing lunch. It's not a big thing. I spend the rest of the time leaning against the wall and plot ways to help my brother the next time snow appear. Knowing him, he'll probably be moody all day and snap at everyone. I stiff a snicker at the thought of a snow dreach Matt. A thought of Matt with snow in his short brown hair and his angry brown eyes glaring holes into the snow in front of him, while complaining how cold it was, made me laugh. I wonder if Edward was going to come back, but I doubt it. Even if he did, he'll probably change class. While I was wondering and thinking about the future, a loud bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I nearly jumped a mile high and run away, but I have more self-control. The classroom door opened so I hurried inside.

I didn't notice Edward was here at school today. So I looked up when the chair next to me move. Seeing Edward frozen me, but only for a second so I pretend to be calm and collected and went back to my notebook jotting down my secret writing for my plan to help Matt. Today I'm in the mood of writing down numbers. Since my name start with a B the number 1 is B. Number 2 is C, and so on.

'About time the jerk stop hiding.' I thought angrily. I was secretly glad to see him. It mean that I wasn't responsible for him leaving this class…yet.

"Hello." said a quiet, musical voice. I looked up. He was still sitting away from me as far as the desk allow. I was slightly insulted, but ignore it. I'm very determine to act like nothing wrong. But he was so handsome. His hair was dripping wet, and disheveled. But he look like some sort of model with that look! His dazzling face was friendly, and a slight smile was express on his perfect lips. But his eyes show cautious. Since he's careful around me, I'll pretend to be wary of him as well.

"My name is Edward Cullen," He continued. I stared wary. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning in confusion. How he know it's my favorite nickname is beyond me. And why will he try to be friendly. I'm 98.54 sure I didn't made the incident up in my mind. The only logic is that he got something to gain from it. But doubt nagged my brain.

'No one can be this polite.' My thought was telling me. Oddly enough, it sound like Matt. I am going insane. And it's not helping that he's beautiful.

"How you know my perfered nickname? Everyone seem to know me as Isabella not Bella." I asked stupidly. I should know how much information to realease. Edward seemed a bit stumped, which is not a good thing for him. He may be cute, but Matt told me not to trust anyone too easily espically their change of adittude. Parnoid Matt.

Mr.Banner saved Edward indirectly by annoucing that we had a lab assignment. He announced that we have 20 minutes to solve what order those onion tip cell. Edward asked if I want to be first. I agreed. Fortunely before any damage on my reputation (If I had one) I answered without making myself seem like a fool or a love struck one. He is too handsome.

"Prophase." I said, slightly showing off. I had done this lab before.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked just before I begin to remove the slide. His hand caught mine before I can. His fingers were ice-cold! Did he put his hand in the snow or something! Well, it had been snowing eariler. But that wasn't the reason why I jerk my hand away. When he touch me, it stung my hand like if an electric current had passed through me.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling his hand back but he still continue to reach for the mircroscope. Honestly. A simple 'Sorry' can cover it. He's too much of a proper kid if he saying 'I'm sorry' And why bother asking if he going to look at it anyway without waiting for my answer. He looked through the mircoscope for a short time and agreed with me. He wrote it out on our worksheet. I'm so jealous. His handwriting is better than mine. He switch the slide to a different one. He looked through it.

"Anaphase." He muttered writing it down as he spoke.

I made sure to keep my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked. A confident guy isn't he? He pushed the miroscope to me, which I accept gladly. When I looked through it, it turned out he was right. Rats, I was hoping to destory his confident.

"Slide three?" I asked. He gave it to me, but managed not to touch my hand. Which I was glad for. His hand is too cold to be normal. Maybe he got frostbite? I try not to take too long in using it.

"Interphase." I said, giving him the mircoscope before he could ask for it. I bet he was hoping to prove me wrong like I tried to do to him. He took a peak and apparently agreed with me because he wrote it down. We finished the rest of the slides before anyone got even close. Stuck witth nothing else to do, I lean back and start to translate the history of each Gunslinger Girl character into Japanese in my head. But the beautiful boy next to me somehow draw me in. I glanced at him. Something seem different. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Sure he seem a bit frustrated for no reason, but that not it. Finally realization dawn on me.

"You got contacts?" I asked. His look of frustration disappear and confusion scar his beautiful face.

"No." He answered smoothly.

"Funny, I thought there was something different about your eyes." I said. Edward shrugged before looking away. Another thing to be suspicous about to. But I probably will react the same way if someone say that my eyes seem different. I probably sound like some stalker. Knowing his eyes color and all that. I'm pretty sure it was black the last time I met him. Now they were a color of butterscotch, maybe a darker tone. I'll ask Matt if I told him that Edward's eyes were black. If not I probably imagined it.

Mr. Banner came over. He notice that we weren't working so he study our worksheet for the correct answer.

"Edward, don't you think Isabella should have a chance with the mircoscope?" He asked.

"Bella," Edward correct automatically. I nearly raise an eyebrow at this. "Actually, she identify three out of the five slides." He said. Mr. Banner gave me a skeptic look. I pretend to smile as though nothing was wrong. With that smile, Matt said I could pass for an innocent bystanders instead of the guilty person.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked. I let my smile disappear.

"Not with onion root. Just Whitefish blastula." I explained.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. A slience estued between us.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you two are lab partners." He said finally. I wonder how will he feel if I told him my brother study with me back in Phoenix just to pass the time. Matt may not understand it back then but he will when high school roll around. After Mr. Banner left, I went back to my secret code writing.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. Probably thinking that I am just writing down random numbers. But I feel that he was forcing himself to make small talk.

"Not really. I hate the cold and the wet." I answered honestly. I guess Matt's dislike of the cold effect me too.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He mused.

"Of course." I said, without concealing my thoughts. Edward looked fascinated by what I said.

"Why do you come here then?" He asked. I sighed. No one asked that way outright.

"It's too complicated." I said, secretly adding 'for your mind to understand.' I don't feel guilty about my thought. Why should I? It's not like he's a mind reader.

"I think I can keep up." He pressed on. I feel slightly annoyed, but he has siblings, so he may be able to relate. My mind debated as I looked into his eyes. Hs golden eyes confused me.

"My brother." I said. Edward blinked.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." I said, looking away from his eyes. I don't want to make myself seem like a fool. "My mom got remarried last September to a man named Phil. I don't mind, but he keep trying to get Matt, my little brother." I paused, thinking about the snow dreach Matt. I shook my head to clear the image so I wouldn't laugh.I hurried on.

"Anyway he try to make Matt join activity or try to play with him. It wouldn't get through his head that Matt is different. Matt doesn't care about sports, or going outdoors unless it was to draw nature or the city. Everytime he try, I always come to Matt's defense saying that Matt doesn't want to or he got homework to do or that I already have plan with him. Mom became a bit nervous thinking that I was trying to get Matt to turn on Phil. I wasn't trying to do anything and I told her so. She relent, but just last month was the last straw. Phil signed Matt up for a father-son baseball because Phil play ball for a living and it was his day off when he could come back from all that traveling. When Matt heard that news, he ran to me and told me what happen. I was already in a bad mood. That day Matt was picked on earlier and I had to break it up, and I complained to Phil and Mom, but they mistaken it as roughhousing and told me not to be overly protective. So hence the bad mood. When Matt told me I sorta lost it and yelled at Phil for signing him up. I repeatly told him a thousand time that Matt doesn't like sports. We got into an argument, but I had forgotten about Matt being in the same room. Matt mistaken Phil getting close to me to yell some more for an attack. So Matt tackled Phil. He told Phil that he hate him and he never want to see him again. Matt then ran up to his room. Later that day, Mom and Phil were debating on what to do with us. They include a family meeting. Matt was still in a bad mood, and was drawing during the family meeting. Phil didn't like the fact that Matt perfer drawing over sports. Mom try to be the peacemaker, but soon insults flew across the room. Finally Matt said, 'If you don't like me drawing, why don't you just let me go back to my real dad! At least he'll understand and be a better father than you'll ever be.'" I explained, wincing at the memory.

"But that doesn't explain why are you here." He pointed out. I grinned. Impaient aren't we?

"Be paient. Anyway, so Mom and Phil agreed. I disagreed strongly. And try to protest to my mom, who shouted at me that it was my fault for turning Matt against Phil. I was deeply upset that they're senting my brother away, so I annouced that I will be going with my brother. My mother try to reason with me, saying that Matt will be all right by himself, but I refused to give in." I finished.

"How old is your brother?" He asked.

"12 years old." I answered.

"Isn't he old enough to take care of himself without you?" He asked. I gave him the worst of my glare.

"It's none of your bussiness. You may be cute, but it's not an excuse to put your nose where it doesn't concern you." I hissed. But soon as the sentence was finished, I realized something. I just called Edward Cullen cute! I never been so embarrassed. I flushed red and now focus 100 on my notebook. From the look of it, no one seem to have overheard us. Luckily apparently the twenty minutes were up already. Because Mr. Banner call he class to order and begin to use the overhead projector. Him lecturing was a good reason to ignore Edward. When the bell rang, I had already pack up so I hurried out of the class without letting Edward speak. Luckily Mike joined me in walking to gym, and Edward probably have other class. But when Mike remarked that I'm lucky to have Edward as a partner. I assured him that I'm just a capable as Edward.

Gym was horrible. Thanks kami Mike was on my team he saved me.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

This morning it was terrible. I accidently overslept a little. When I woke up I practically skip breakfast, snatch Matt up and drag him into the car. The bad part was that it was snowing. By the time I arrive at Matt's school it turned out someone set fire to Matt's school. At least some of the class room were badly burned. Matt's classroom was one of them. I was so frustrated. The snow were practically raining down, almost blocking out my vision of the road. I couldn't drop Matt at home and make it to school on time. Fortunely Matt said I can go to school and from there I can call Charlie to pick him up. My truck didn't have any problem in driving through the icy road. When I got to the parking lot I checked the tire and found out why. Charlie had gotten up early enough to put snow chains on the tires.

"Onee-chan. Can we admire how nice Outo-sama is AFTER we're inside the office where it's nice and cold." Sniffed Matt, who was already standing in front of the truck . He had pinched his nose as if it'll help him stop sneezing. Poor Matt.

When I pick him up yesterday from school, I had to go to the office. He utterly glared at the snow and cursed in Japanese before a friendly wack on the head remind him that I was in hearing range. He accidently tripped on the way to the truck. In my over protective mode I pick him up and was about to fuss when I saw how funny it was that he was covered in snow. 'It's not funny.' He keep repeating, but I kept laughing my head off.

I was about to answer him when we heard a high-pitched squeal. I looked up. A car was out of control. My head seem to absorbed all the details at once. Edward Cullen was standing about four cars away. The blue van was skiding and seem to come toward me. I was aware of Matt's shouts. My body tensed but some part of my mind remind me that Matt was safe. I didn't even have time to blink or response to Matt's cries.

Just before I hear the shattering crush of my car from the van, something hit me hard, I would have assume it was the car if it wasn't in the direction I wasn't expecting. My head cracked on the icy pavement, hearing Matt's scream. I somehow notice that I was next to the tan car I'd parked next to. But the van keep sliding, toward me. A thought had occurred.

'Matt, please don't do something stupid.' I pledged. Matt may be the reason why I may have not been crushed yet.

But a low voice made me aware that someone was next to me, and it wasn't Matt. I breath a sigh of relief. I watch as two white hands shot out protectively in front of me. It made a dent in the car's side body. His hand moved so fast, I would probably have notice what had happen, but Matt was the only thought that occupy my mind. Then someone dragged me away.

'MATT!' I thought in a panic as I watched the van's window glass plopping onto the asphlat, excatly where my legs were a second ago. Lot of screaming estued. But Matt's scream was the loudest.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked, his words barely register in my mind.

"Matt?! Matt!" I repeated, my eyes swelled up with tears at the thought that I may not be here to see Matt grow. "I'm fine, Edward. Let me go." I said hysterically. I stuggled out of his grip, but his iron grip hold strong.

"Bella, be careful." He said. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." He finished. I became aware of the throbbing ache.

"Ow.' I muttered.

"That's what I thought." Edward said sounding like he supressing laughter.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked, trying to not make a mistake.

"I was next to you Bella." Edward said seriously. This time when I try to sit up, he released his hold on me and scoot far away from me, well as much as he can in limit space. I was aware of someone hugging me.

"Onee-chan, _don't ever worry me like that ever again. Do you have any idea how worried I was?_" said Matt. I realized that he was crying. He hadn't cried since he was five. I returned the hug, my mind still in a state of confusion. Matt repeated Onee-chan several times. Apparently he's in shock. Someone try to pry him away, but I glared at him. Another instruct me not to move. I tried to get up, but Edward's hand push me down gentelly.

"Just stay put for now." He whispered. Matt didn't appear to notice anything. He just kept his head burried in my shoulder.

"It's freaking cold here. Matt hate the cold too." I said absentmindly. Edward surprised me by chuckling under his breath. But just then my mind perice things together.

"You were like four cars away." I muttered, staring at Edward's eyes. He seem to stiffen.

"No, I wasn't. I was next to you." He disagreed. I shook my head in disagreement.

"I saw you. If it was my imagination, Matt would have notice you." I said. Obviously I was right. And Edward Cullen better fess up.

"No, Bella. I was right next to you and pulled you out of the way." He insisted. My grip on Matt tighten. But I don't think he even noticed.

"No." I hissed. Matt's tears stained my shirt, making it wet and me colder.

"Bella, please." Pleaded Edward.

"Only if you'll explain everything to me later." I demanded hearing the sirens. Matt must have heard it too, for his embrace gripped tighter.

"Fine." He snapped. Probably exasperated. I didn't care. I turned my attention to something more urgent, a crying Matt.

"Matt, Matt, everything will be all right. I think we should get that cat soon." I said trying to put humor into this situation. When He doesn't response, I repeated my words again, but this time in Japanese. Maybe that'll reassure him.

"_I don't want a cat. I just want you not to go away."_ Matt muttered.

"_I'm not going away. I'm with you, aren't I?"_ I asked. Matt cried harder.

"_I don't want to lose you."_ Matt said. It took six lousy (in my opponion) EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough to bring the strechers in. Edward reassure them that he doesn't need one, I tried to do the same, but traitor Edward told them I hit my head and probably had a concussion. It took four teachers to pry a semi-hysterical Matt away from me. It became even worst when the EMTs put the neck brace on me. Matt was in complete hysterical by then. I would had died of embarassment if it wasn't for the fact that I had to try and calm down my little brother. Matt seem to be emotionly unstable, but I guess I would be worst. I mean come on, Matt have me, who he respect and known for 12 years. We practically think on the same wavelenght. So him becoming a little hysterical is reasonable. The entire school watch me go in the back of the ambulance. Edward-teme got to ride in the front. The baka EMTs wouldn't let my brother go on, until I told them Matt was my little brother. When they let him go, Matt took off faster and was by my side, crying to me, and talking to me in Japanese.

To make matter worse, Chief Swan arrived before the EMTs could get me away safely. I would have cursed the EMTs if it wasn't for the face that I now have TWO people to reassure.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled out.

"I'm fine C-Dad. It just look way worst than it's seem. There's nothing wrong with me." I said, before talking in Japanese to reassure Matt. Matt is in a state of shock and for some reason doesn't seem to understand any English. The Engish seem to go in one ear and out the other. Matt asked if the angels didn't want me to live. I was shocked and asked why, which he responded by describing the Cullens, who seem to be in disapproval and fury. I told him they weren't angels. They were family of the boy who was riding in the front. I would puzzle why they didn't look concern, but I got a hysterical little brother on my hands so I couldn't think too much about it.

Natually the ambulance got a police escort the whole way to the hospital. I managed to calm my brother enough so that he was just crying.

"_It's all my fault,_ Onee-chan." Matt said. I frowned in displeasure. But before I can comfort him, the people were unloading me. I felt completely ridiculous. And traitor Edward just walk or glided through the hospital doors under his own power. They put me in an emergency room. They probably would have try to separate me from my brother, except they learned their lesson the last time they tried. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a termometer under my tongue. Matt watch her closely as though she knew what my condition was. But soon as the nurse walk away I took off the stupid neck brace.

"Onee-chan!_ Are you sure you don't need it?"_ Matt asked as I throw it under the bed.

"Hai." I answered. A flurry of motions distract Matt from more questions. Tyler was being carried in by another stretcher. He seemed to have a lot of cuts. I hope Matt think it's from an unrelated situation, I don't want Matt to break and go into another round of hysterical.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" He begin, cutting my hopes. Matt look at him in confusion. Apparently the shock had passed so the language didn't go in one ear and out the other anymore. Damn.

"I'm fine Tyler." I begin but I was cut off.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as the nurse dabbed his face now. I took avantage of the silence.

"Tyler, shut up! You're making my brother hysterical again." I said hurrily as Matt begin to cry harder. Matt was very small for his age so he could have passed for a eight years old or younger.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tyler said. He dropped the incident as I took the task of calming down my brother again. But apparently I didn't have a lot of time left. The people wheeled me away for an X-ray, forcing my brother to stay behind with Tyler.

"Tyler, you make my brother cry and I'll hunt you down." I warned. Matt's tearful eyes made me want to hunt down Edward and torture him for putting me in this position. Look like I was right. There was no concussion. I wanted to so badly wack them! They put my little brother through all those worry, and for what? NOTHING WAS WRONG WITH ME!! I asked if I could leave, but they said I must talk to the doctor first. So I was stuck in the stupid emergercy room with my brother pacing back and forth, worrying about the next possible worst thing that may happen next, and Tyler looking apologice.

Traitor Edward appeared in the room. He was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I tried to glare at him, but I was tired. But Matt was a good brother. Matt pushed Edward back and glared at him for me.

"Oi, teme! Don't come near my Onee-chan or else!" Matt said defensily, which was kinda hard for him to do while his eyes held traces of tears. He wasn't sure of Edward. Matt never trust people. Tyler tried to apologized to Edward who responsed it was fine. No blood, no foul.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded. He wasn't too comfortble with strangers, but I'm still surprise his voice didn't waver.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Don't you remember me?" Edward asked. Matt didn't look too convinced.

"_He's the _teme _who told the EMTs that I probably had a concussion."_ I replied, staring at Matt, who finally relent. But I could have sworn Edward look surprised by my words.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me, like what I have been saying all along. You reduce my brother into complete hysterical for no reason." I snarled, thinking of my brother so I don't have to feel guilty for insulting the handsome, but traitorous Edward. Edward gave Matt an apologic look.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry, I came to spring your sister from this hospital." He said. Matt refused to be the one to look away first. But I notice someone coming from around the corner. The man turned out to be a doctor, a blonde, pale, tired-looking, handsome man. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father. Matt apparently came to the same conclusion, but didn't relax.

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm fine." I said, a bit annoyed. Matt keep a close watch on Dr. Cullen, still wary. I forgot that he hates doctors.

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? My son Edward said you hit it pretty hard." Dr. Cullen said. I threw a scowl at Traitor Edward.

"People mistaken something worst than it really is." Matt said, glaring at both of them. A defensive Matt is a cheeky Matt. Dr. Cullen approach me slowly, as though not to provoke an attack, whether it's verbal or physical attack from Matt.

"What you're doing?" Matt asked as Dr. Cullen was within Matt's and mine's reach. But being in Matt's reach is not a good thing. Matt's kick hurt

"Checking for bumps." Dr. Cullen answered, his fingers lightly probed along my head. He noticed when I winced, espically Matt whose eyes widen.

"Does it hurt Onee-chan?" Matt asked quickly.

"No, I had worse, remember?" I remind Matt before he goes into another panic.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room. You and your little brother can go home with him. But I insisted that you come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Dr. Cullen said. At this Matt's eyes widen even more. Why do people seem to make my brother worry for no reason at all! I quickly try to get off the bed to reassure my brother that I'm going to be fine. But I lost my balance and staggered. Matt managed to catch me, along with Dr. Cullen. His glare made it clear that Dr. Cullen better let me go, which Dr. Cullen obeyed, but he looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said, mostly to reassure Dr. Cullen. Matt already know about my balance problems.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Dr. Cullen said as Matt steadied me. I held my tongue on that one. Dr. Cullen signed my chart."You were lucky today." He said with a smile.

"Yes, lucky that Edward was next to me." I amended with a long good hard look at Edward.

"Oh well yess." Dr. Cullen said, making himself seem occupied with the paper in front of him. My intution flickered. He was on it too. As soon as the doctor's back was turn around. I gave my brother a look. Luckily Matt understand and walk out the door in search of the waiting room.

Matt's POV

'Big sister Bella is not saying anything.' I thought. I was very happy nothing was wrong with her. I thought I was going to loose her, like I lost Leon. I don't like the Cullen. They seem weird. And didn't Onee-chan said that Edward was mean to her? Just as I walk into the waiting room, I notice that a lot of kids were there. Their eyes unnerve me. They watch me expectly. Then I spot Charlie.

"Dad!" I said, running to him. Charlie's nerve seem to be jumpy. The first thing he asked was that if Onee-chan was all right. The kids seem to lean in for the answer. This time I was the one who was nervous.

"Hai-I mean yes. Bella going to be all right. Nothing was wrong with her. She on her way soon." I answered. Charlie breathe a sigh of relief and so did the kids. I was a bit jealous of Onee-san. She have a lot of friends who are worried for her safety. And it's only the second week. If it was me at my school, no one would care. Only Onee-chan will care.

"Hey, do you know what with Tyler?" asked a kid. I shrugged. I'm not going to tell them. They can die of curiosty for all I care. What happen to Tyler does not concern me. He almost hit my sister! I barely notice that my hand twitch, and when I did, I also realized something. I left my drawing supplies by the truck.

"Do you know when Bella will be out?" asked Charlie. Remember Onee-chan's silent plea to leave her alone to talk with Edward, I shook my head in negative.

"I don't know. I heard Dr. Cullen said that you were in the waiting room. Dr. Cullen said Bella will be all right. And Bella said that you were probably going to be very worried so I should inform you that she'll be all right." I said keeping up a look of innocent. Finally Bella-onee-chan came through the door. I could tell she was upset about something and want a punching bag, but the minute she saw the kids she turned a bit paler. But she tried to hide it with a sheepish grin. I was confused. Doesn't Onee-chan want to see her friend? Well, she did complained sometime that she get fed up with girls named Jessica and one named Laura or something, and a boy named Mike.

"So the doctor say you can go?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." Onee-chan responded. She gave a friendly wave to some of the people I never met. But as we got to the car, she seem relief.

"Matt-kun," Onee-chan begin. I blinked. She never call me Matt-kun since I was five years old. "Are you okay?" She finished. I wanted to smile, but I restrained myself.

"Yes. I feel better now." I said entering the back seat. Onee-chan was distracted the whole way home. Something had happen when I wasn't with her. I wonder if it was Edward no baka. If he hurt my sister, I'll hurt him. Finally Charlie pulled in the driveway.

"Um,…you'll need to call Mom." He said. My eyes widen. What the yomi was he thinking?! Okaa-sama is the worst person you can call if you're hurt. Onee-chan quickly open my side, exposing me to the freezing cold. I hurrily out and slam the door, trying to ran to the house, like Onee-chan. Unlike Onee-chan, I didn't trip on my way into the house. I'm worried though. I can't tell if Onee-chan is dizzy or just her usual clumsy self.

It took poor Onee-chan nearly ten minutes to reassure our mother. But her words next put me on egde.

"I'm fine, Mom. I don't need to come home." Onee-chan said. I stiffen. My mom is a cruel person. She can make a person feel guilty and give in eventually. It wouldn't take much convincing to convince Onee-chan to go home. So I sneak out into my room. Papers decorate the wall and luckily I still have extra paper and pencils, etc, so I was able to go right back drawing. This time I'm drawing the boy, Edward's family, excatly how I saw them when Onee-chan was in the ambulance. I thought they were tenshi at first. But Onee-chan assured me they are not. I felt slightly foolish afterward. I had already drawn the shortest one, the girl who look like a pixie, when Onee-chan enter my room.

"Matt," She begin.

"You're leaving me." I stated, not even looking up from drawing. Onee-chan hugged me.

"Matt," she begin. But I was upset. Mom is an evil person indeed. I tried to blinked away the tears. "I'm not leaving." Onee-chan annouced. I blinked and look up.

"I'm not going to leave you behind, silly. On Saturday we're going to get a cat. A three-color one. Is that all right?" She asked. I gave a shy smile.

"Can we call her Yukari?" I asked. Onee-chan smiled before nodding. She then noticed my drawing.

"Is that Alice?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just drawing how I saw her and her family." I said. It wasn't any big deal.

"It's so life-like." Bella remarked.

"Onee-chan, what happen? You look like you're ready to kill back at the hospital. And back at the i-icident you were there one moment and the next, over there. We were both frozen like rabbits, but no one was near you to pull you out." I said. Onee-chan gave a small sigh. She sat down on my bed.

"I don't know what happen. And back at the hospital, I was mad at Edward. He promised to tell me something back at school, but at the hospital he told me he doesn't have to do it because he saved my life." Onee-chan said. But I get the feeling that she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Onee-san." I said warnly. I was a bit hurt. Onee-no Bella stared at me in embarrassment. She was caught. "What are you hiding?" I asked resuming my drawing. I hate this Bella. I hate it when she hide things from me. When she does, I hate it. I will start to feel like that we are drifting apart.

"Matt, honestly, nothing else happen." Bella said.

"Get out, Bella." I said, drowning my sorrows in my drawings. I could hear Bella's hitch breath as she realized that I called her Bella and not Onee-chan. But at least she obey.

"Matt, I'm sorry." She said. When the door closed, I shoved my stuff to the side.

AN: Please review and tell me what to improve on beside grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
